Finding Home
by Dingoes Groupie
Summary: What if Faith had a loving mother, a sibling who adored her and a best friend who will stand by her? Would her life have been any different? Well definatly not easier.
1. Scared

Title: Finding Home  
Author: Dingoes Groupie  
Pairings: Unknown, but requests welcome.  
Summary: What if Faith had a loving mother, a sibling who adored her and a best friend who will stand by her? Would her life have been any different? Well definatly not easier.  
Timeline: Set at the start of season 3.  
Disclaimer: Whatever you recognize from Buffy the Vampire Slayer does not belong to me. Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy take credit for them; I'm just borrowing them for awhile.  
Feedback: Yes Please! 

A/N: This story will follow Faith to Sunnydale, only her reason for running will be different from the show so expect it to be AU from here on. Everything before the start of season 2 is as it was on the show.

Chapter 1.

Faith stared at the caricature of a vampire she had drawn on the corner of her page as she waited for the school bell to ring signaling the end of fourth period. Looking up at the clock she sighed when she realized she still had two hours left before the end of school, before she could get back to mother.

The hospital visits weren't good by any stretch of the imagination but when she had left her this morning she knew that her mother was in worse health than ever before. And if the damn woman wasn't so stubborn and demand she stay in school Faith would be sitting at her bedside right now, not sitting here learning useless information about a war that was fought 60 years ago. Rationally she knew wars that were won or lost were important, what you learn from them can be the difference between life and death in ones to come, but she didn't see the need for her to learn about humanities wars when she fought the forces of darkness on a nightly basis. Learning about past Slayers? Yes, it applied to her, but this? She sighed heavily again and began to draw a stake being plunged into her stick figure vamp when she heard her name being called.

"Miss Lehane?"

"Yeah" She sat up and looked blankly at the teacher.

"Did you hear the question or weren't you listening again?"

"I was listening" She replied automatically. When the teacher looked at her expectantly she looked around the room quickly as if the answer would be written on one of her friends faces. She felt a small pang in her heart when she realized she didn't have any friends left in her school, the one she did have had graduated last year. Luckily the teacher's attention was diverted by a knock on the door. When it opened the receptionist from the front office was there.

"Uhh we need Miss Lehane in the principle's office immediately."

Letting out a sigh of relief Faith stood up and collected her things shoving them in her bag. Giving the teacher a quick smirk she sauntered out the door not even questioning why she was being called to the principles office just happy she was out of class and wouldn't receive yet another detention for not paying attention.

The walk was silent and as they made their way through the door the principle stood up and greeted her.

"So" She said sitting in the chair in front of his desk. "What have I done this time?"

Alan Harding shook his head sadly at the rebellious young woman in front of him. He hated to be the bearer of bad news. "I'm sorry miss Lehane, I've received a call from the hospital you mother is in and it seems she's taken a turn for the worse."

Faith instantly sat up. "What do you mean?" She asked warily.

"The nurse on duty has asked that you be brought there immediately; they believe she won't make it through the day. I would like to offer my appoli-" Before he could finish Faith was out of her seat and out the door, her bag forgotten on the ground. "Miss Lehane" He called chasing after her. By the time he'd reached the hallway leading to his office all he saw was swinging doors that lead outside indicating she was gone.

Faith ran. Calling on all the speed her Slayer powers allowed her, she ran the 6 miles that seperated the hospital and the school, cursing the entire world as she ran. When she saw the building come into sight she put on a burst of speed and yanked the front doors open. Ignoring the tears streaming down her face she went straight past the lift and into the stairwell climbing the six floors in record speed before chasing down the hallways and into her mother's room where she came to an abrupt halt.

Her strong, vibrant mother looked so deathly pale and still in her bed. The color that indicated life wasn't visible in her cheeks and it was only the ragged breath's she took that Faith knew she was still alive. Walking slowly over to the bed she pulled the chair close before sitting down and grabbing her mother's hand. "Mom?"

Had it been any other time she would have been ashamed at how weak and small her voice sounded but at the moment she couldn't have cared less.

"Mom?"

When her mother opened her eyes Faith felt a small surge of relief go through her when she met her mother's brown eyes so like her own.

"Fire Cracker?"

Standing up so her mother could see her better Faith stood and gently wiped her hand across her mother's cheek. "I'm here mom."

Delilah smiled. "I can see you; I wanted to see you one last time." She whispered.

Faith's protest was cut off by a pair of small feet running into the room. "Mommy!"

"Lee-Lee" Her mother cried trying to sit up to see her youngest child.

Faith couldn't help but smile when she saw her little brother try and scramble onto the bed. Giving him a helping hand she placed him up beside her mother. "You gotta be gentle remember?"

He gave her a serious nod that looked utterly adorable on his small features. "I remember Fai."

Giving him another smile she ruffled his hair gently and ignored his squealing protests.

"So how was school little man?"

Liam grinned up at her. "I didn't have to finish mommy, Miss Lewis at the office told me I could have the rest of the day off and come visit you, how cool is that?"

Grinning back down at him Delilah closed her eyes as the pain overwhelmed her once more.

"Mommy?"

Hearing the concern in her son's voice she pushed it back and opened her eyes. "I'm ok sweetie."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled down at him. "I am. How about you go sit outside for a minute so mommy can talk to Fai?"

Shrugging he sat up and wrapped his arms around her, being gentle just like his big sister told him too. "I love you mommy, to the moon and back." He whispered before sliding out of the bed and walking to the door.

"Liam?"

When he turned to face her Delilah gave him the brightest smile she could. "I love you to baby."

She waited till he left before falling tiredly back on the bed.

When she could open her eyes without overwhelming pain she turned to face her first born child.


	2. Promises

Chapter 2. 

"Promise me." Delilah whispered.

Faith held back tears and leaned forward over the hospital bed. "Promise what mom?"

Delilah body shook with every breath she took. "Promise me you won't let them split you up." She looked into her only daughter's eyes and knew that without her little brother to ground her, her daughter would be lost. "Promise me you won't leave him, that you'll love him, and care for him as I have you." She sucked in lung fulls of air trying to get the oxygen that her body so desperately needed.

Faith couldn't stop the tears that had started to fall down her face. "I don't have to." she cried. "You'll be there to do it; you'll be there to look after us both."

Delilah had matching tear tracks running down her own face. "I wish more than anything that I could, but I just don't think it's going to happen."

Faith buried her head in her mother's shoulder. "Please mom, don't say that, you have to stay, I can't do this without you. I need you. Please."

Delilah brought her hand up and gently caressed the back of her daughters head. "You don't need me firecracker, you're strong and you can do anything you set your mind to. I believe in you."

Faith pulled her head back and stared into her mother's tear-filled eyes. She had watched, first hand over the last five years, her mother deteriorate in front of her eyes. Watched as the disease slowly tore away the person she loved most in her life until there was nothing left but a shell of the woman she used to be. Endless nights at the door of her mother's room scared that something would happen and that her Slayer powers would fail her and she wouldn't be able to hear from her own room and help. Ambulance calls at two in the morning when her mother couldn't breathe.  
Days sitting in a classroom, not able to concentrate on anything but will her mother still be alive when she got home. Her grades had fallen so badly that she only barely completed year ten last year and had even less chance of getting finishing this year and becoming a senior. Hours spent waiting in the hospital waiting room wondering if her mother would survive the next few hours. And it all finished here, her mother knew it and so did she. Doesn't mean her heart wasn't shattering into a million pieces anyway. Faith closed her eyes and tried to swallow the lump that was in her throat. "I promise mom."

Delilah smiled. "I love you Faith, never forget that, and make sure Liam knows that his mommy will always love him too. I may not be able to share your life's journey by your side but I will always be with you." Her eyes closed and her breathing started to get shallow.

The barely seventeen year old leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her mother's cheek. "I love you mommy, say hello to daddy for me." She whispered.

When she finished the heart rate monitor started beeping indicating that her mother had just died. Taking her mother's still warm hand Faith lowered her head and cried.

Taking a deep breath she managed to stop the tears from leaking out, kissed her mother's hand softly and left the room.

Just outside the door sat Liam Lehane, when the six year old boy saw his big sister leave the room, he jumped out of his chair. "Is mommy ok, When's she coming home?" He knew his mommy was sick; she had been for as long as he could remember but mommy always came home. And he and Fai would make her a big cake, not chocolate, cause mommy didn't like chocolate, but banana or carrot and sometimes just vanilla. He saw her shake her head and she crouched down in front of him. "I'm sorry Lee but mommy's gone to heaven now, she's gone to be with daddy."

Liam shook his head, "No!" He cried. "Daddy doesn't need her, we do, she wouldn't leave us." His lower lip started to tremble. "I think we should make a purple cake this time." He said nodding his head slightly. It was part of his job when they made the cake they would put colors in it to make it pretty. "Mommy loves purple, it should be purple. I learn't how to mix it in art class, its red and blue." He started to walk past his sister. "I'll go ask mommy what color she wants." When Faith grabbed him he started to struggle. "Let me go Fai, I have to see mommy, I have to know what color." He fought with her for a few seconds before he just seemed to go limp but for a few shakes of his small body. When she turned him around to face her, her heart broke at the pain that was etched onto his tiny features. When he looked at her, eyes filled with tears, she had no idea what to do. Pulling him close she cradled him in her arms as he sobbed into her shoulder, it didn't take long before she too was crying again.

The nurses at their desk stopped when they saw them, the two had spent so much time there that they were known to all the doctors and nurses at the ward. They looked up at Dr Jacob Donovan as he made his way passed the crying duo, their question clearly showing in their eyes.

He nodded. "She's gone." When they both turned away from him he knew they were crying and he had to blink back his own tears. You weren't meant to get personally attached to your patients he knew that, but Delilah Lehane wormed her way into everybody's hearts and you couldn't help but care about her. She was always a happy person, no matter what happened to her she was never bitter. Everybody working on the ward had become part of her family; she was just such a beautiful person, inside and out.

He remembered the first time he met her when he was assigned to ward C6, he had entered he room and smiled, for it looked nothing like a hospital room, she had replaced her standard hospital pillows and blankets with purple pillow cases and a giant tiger blanket, all over the walls were pictures of her children and works of art that he later found out were done by her youngest Liam. Magnets decorated the little bar fridge and flowers were arranged in vases all around the room. And beside her sat a half full basket of what looked to be little presents, when he had asked her what they were she had told him boxes of love. She had seen them before and decided to make some of her own, they were sold at the gift shop on the Hospitals first floor and she was proud that they were selling well. She had given him a smile that was so beautiful that if he wasn't married and wasn't her doctor he would have fallen to his knees and asked her to marry him on the spot. She had pointed out the tin behind him and told him that she was saving to buy a games machine for the children's ward. When he had asked why, she told him that even though she didn't have much, that she had more than they did and because she had time to spare and she liked to see the sick children smile. Since that moment two and a half years ago she had captured his heart and he knew he had become a better person because of her, she would be missed.

He shook himself slightly and his eyes once again focused on the two in the hallway. Faith had stopped crying he could see and it seemed that Liam had cried himself to sleep on her lap. He was about to go tell her to lay him on the sofa in the patient lounge but was stopped by a woman at the desk. He quickly wiped away the tears and turned to face her. "Can I help you?" He asked.

She smiled at him. "Yes, my name's Paige Williams, I'm with social services, I'm here to collect Liam Lehane."

A/N: Tell me what you think? Should I continue or throw it on the scrap heap?


	3. Five By Five

A/N: Thanks to all those who read this story and a huge thanks to those who reviewed. It's what makes writing so much better when you know people enjoy it. 

**shermi** - I'm guessing that's a good thing lol and I'm glad you love it.

**Angel of the Lord** - Would you believe I didn't notice that lol. But since i've read you review I now have a dozen different ways to bring Charmed into this. Not going to promise but as of now anything is possible.

**Harry2** - Yeah I wanted to give her something that was the total opposite of the show but she's still going to have some of her Faithism's. She's still going to have the strong independant streak and the attitude towards authority because of the way her life has been and she's had to do it on her own but she will also have support in the form of a life-long best friend but who that is you'll just have to wait till next chappy. And yes, it will be part of the reason she head there, but the reason for Sunnydale. (other than thats where the show is) you will also see next chapter.

**kinetic-kid** - It will still be a couple more chapters before she reaches Sunnydale but they'll be up before long. And yes me too, hence this story.

* * *

Chapter 3.

Out of the corner of his eye Dr Donovan saw Faith's head snap up. "Uh oh" He breathed.

While she could be a very nice girl, and was always gentle and loving to her brother, she was not a girl you want pissed off at you. Less than six week's ago she had brought her mother into the hospital for the last time, due to her breathing difficulties and while she was in the waiting room was hit on by a drunk who had been brought in by the police to be looked over after a bar fight. She had ignored him after his first few advances but Jacob had noticed when he tried to put his arms around her. He had started towards her but before he could even call out Faith had the drunk on his back, his arm twisted so far up that had she moved it one more inch it would have been dislocated. He had called the police from where they were talking with another doctor and explained what he saw; they had grabbed the drunk and taken him out to the car after Faith had told them she didn't wish to press charges. She had leaned down and whispered something into the guy's ear that Jacob couldn't hear but the guy looked scared as they dragged him out.

He could still remember the look in her eyes, and while it didn't exactly scare him, he knew that it was because it wasn't directed at him. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew this girl was powerful and that she wasn't someone to be messed with, and he could see the same look in her eyes now as she glared at the social worker.

Picking up Liam she laid him on one of the chairs and smoothed his hair down before walking up to them.

"What do you mean you're here to collect Liam?" She asked carefully.

"We have been notified that a Miss Delilah Lehane has passed away and that there is a minor without a guardian, I'm here to collect him and take him to a foster home where he can be properly looked after."

Faith growled and Jacob grabbed her before she could speak. Looking over his shoulder at the dark haired woman he gave her a tight smile. "Can you just give us a minute please?"

When she nodded he lead Faith down the corridor until they were out of earshot. "You need to calm down." He hissed. "Getting angry isn't going to help."

Faith glared up at him. "You heard what she said; she wants to take Lee away. I'm not going to let her do that."

"I know, but yelling at her wont help, she's only here to do her job." He watched as Faith deflated a little at his words. "Now there has to be some way we can solve this" He wondered aloud.

Faith nodded. "There is, I take Lee and get the hell away from here, where they can't find us." She looked up at him, her eyes pleading. "Jake, I can take care of him, you know I can, better than any foster home could, he needs me." She looked down "And I need him."

He looked at the girl, no, woman, standing in front of him and knew that what she said was true, he had watched over the last few years as Liam had grown into a fine young man, due mostly to the woman in front of him. He had seen her grow up faster than was fair, watched as she gave away her teenage years that should have been filled with fun and friends to look after a baby and a sick mother, and she did it all without complaint. Making his decision he pulled out his wallet and counted all the money he had, $460. His back to the social worker he handed it to her. "This is all I have; your mother told me she has some put away in a chest at home. You know which one?" He asked. When she nodded he continued quickly. "I can buy you maybe an hour, go home, get your stuff and go, but you have to promise me you will call me and let me know your ok?"

For the second time that day Faith made a promise that she intended to keep. Throwing her arms around him she took comfort in the arms of an adult for a few precious seconds before pulling back. "Thank you Jake." She whispered sincerely.

"Your welcome. Now you go sit with Liam and let me deal with Miss Williams, I'll let you know when to go"  
He led her to the seat where she picked her brother up and cradled him in her arms. Sighing he walked back to the social worker.

"I'm sorry about that but you can imagine what she must be going through." He apologized.

Miss Williams nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry to hear about their loss."

Jacob nodded. 'Now came the hard part' He thought. "I told her that she could go home and spend some time with her brother before he has to leave." He said. When she opened her mouth to protest he quickly cut in. "You must have read the file. You know how close they are and how much this is going to hurt to loose him, all I'm asking is for one hour, she can take him home and pack up some of his stuff to take with him. She's been through so much over the last few years; please let them have this time. You have the address, or if you don't we have it on record here, I need someone to fill out some forms regarding Delilah's death so that can be done now."

Paige looked up at him and she had seen the unshed tears in his eyes when she arrived. "You care about them." It was more of a statement than a question.

Jacob smiled. "You can't know them and not."

Glancing over she smiled lightly as she saw the young girl wrap her arms protectively around her brother when he cried out in his sleep. Nodding she turned back to the doctor. "They can go, when I'm done here I'll go collect him."

Smiling Jacob guided her towards the desk on one of the two nurses there. "Gayle, can you help Miss Williams here with the paperwork regarding Delilah's death, she will then be collecting Liam once she's finished so you might want to say goodbye now." Both nurses looked at him sharply; he just gave them a look that said he would explain everything later. Gayle got up and headed towards the two.

A few minutes later she returned and busied Miss Williams with paperwork.

He left the room and walked around the corner and was grabbed by Janine, the other nurse. "Jake, we can't let them take him, we have to do something." She had been on this ward since Delilah was first brought in and had been her primary nurse ever since.

"We are." He smiled. "You are going on an hour lunch break, you are to take them home, get them their stuff and take them to the bus stop, the can go where ever they like as long as it's out of the state, do you understand?"

Janine nodded. "But what about money?" She asked.

Jake sighed. "I've given them as much as I have, Delilah had some put away, so that should be enough to get them started. I'll let them know they can call me if they need anymore. This might have some consequences, you know that right?"

"I know." Janine agreed. "But we can't let them be split up; it's not fair that so much has happened to them already, but to lose each other too?" She shook her head. "It's not right."

Jake gave her a smile. "It's not, so go get your stuff and we'll help." When she left he went and sat next to Faith and explained what was going on. "Are you going to be ok?"

She gave him a smile, he could see it didn't reach her eyes but he couldn't expect anything more than that. She glanced down at her sleeping brother. "Five by five Doc, we're going to be five by five." She whispered.

End Chapter 3


	4. Escaping Hell

Ok another quick update, they seem to be coming out fast but I don't know how long that will keep up since I don't really know any of the specifics but I hope to have the next one up soon. I hope you enjoy it and I would love to know what you think.

**Allen Pitt - **As in the show Faith did have a watcher and you will see in this chapter what became of her. And yep, they probably could, if Faith gave them the time of day but who knows, once they reach Sunnydale their might just be a watcher we know and love that could help her out. You'll just have to wait and see. And yes, I plan on having little Dawn there, gotta give littleLiam a crush don't I?

**Harry2 - **I'm glad you like him, And yes, we saw evil, crazy Faith and still thousands of people around the world adored her. And I for one wouldn't want to be the one to try and take him, I'm not even sure a world of pain would descibe what she would do if someone managed to succeed.

**shermi** - Here you will find out who her best friend is, Some might not agree but I think they will temper each other. And her father, would you believe I dont know yet? lol This was done on a whim and it's only because of your reviews that it's becoming more than just an idea. It wasn't pre-thought and I don't have a guide I'm just going with what comes into my head and even some of the reviews have sparked idea's. To your last question while I dont intend them to stay with any of the scooby's, for one it's just hinted but I don't think Faith would get along with Mr Harris without breaking things, probably his bones, Willow's parent however unattentive would notice three people moving in, Joyce already has Buffy & Dawn and poor Mr Giles would probably have a heart attack having to live with Faith, no matter how toned down she was. Yes they may stay at the motel but I do plan on them getting a stable home and becoming what canon Faith never had. A realfamily.

As I saidabove your reviews have given idea'sso please keep them coming and if any of you have anything you would like to see, as long as it's within cannon or close to it I will do the best I can to put them in. Also this will almost surely be F/X and other pairings will probably followcannon,and my god was that long enough lol. On with the story.

Chapter 4.

Faith carefully but quickly carried her little brother up the three flights of stairs to her apartment. Shifting so the she held Liam with one hand she managed to open the door with the other. Entering the small 3 bedroom apartment she gently shook her little brother awake. "C-mon Lee-Lee, you gotta wake up for a little while." When he opened his eyes tiredly Faith gave him a little smile. "We gotta pack some stuff up little man, and we gotta go, ok?" She asked.

Liam nodded. "Where are we gonna go Fai?"

"I don't know." She answered. "But where ever we are, were gonna be together ok. Now you go grab blue, and I want you to pack some clothes for me, your P.J's, some shirts and pants, undies and socks, can you do that."

Liam nodded again and raced off to his room. Faith grabbed the little wooden chest that her mother had bought a few years ago off the display cabinet and used the key that was hidden underneath to open it. When she did she found three envelopes and about 2 thousand dollars, in notes. As she'd never needed to open it Faith was shocked that her mother had managed to save that much in there. Flipping through the envelopes she saw they had three different names on them, 1 was hers, another had Liam's name and the other had Tara written on it. Tara was there next door neighbor and Faith's best friend. Stunned that she had forgotten to talk to her already Faith opened the front door just as Janine had her hand raised to knock. She had dropped the siblings out the front and had to find a place to park.

"Hey Janine" Faith said quickly. "I just need to see Tigerlily, can you make sure Lee packs the clothes he'll need please." Faith pointed to his door before leaving the apartment.

Knocking on the door to Tara's apartment, Faith bristled when she heard Tara's father yell out angrily. "Tara, get off your lazy ass and answer the door."

For about the millionth time since she had become the Slayer Faith wanted to beat the crap out of Mr McClay. Only Tara's begging had stopped her.

When the door opened and the face of her best friend appeared Faith's hand flew to her mouth. One side of Tara's face was covered with an ugly purple bruise. Seeing the anger coming over Faith's face Tara stepped out of the doorway and pulled the door closed behind her.

"I'm gonna beat the crap out of him." Faith snarled starting to push her way past. This wasn't the first time Mr McClay had hit his only daughter but Faith was damn sure it was going to be the last.

"Faith, don't please." Tara cried grabbing her arm. "It doesn't hurt anymore, its ok."

"No Tigerlily, it's not ok, he can't hit you every time he feels like it." Faith argued.

"I can handle it." Tara answered trying to calm her friend down. "It doesn't matter anyway, how's your mom?"

Faith's face fell as she remembered what had happened not even an hour ago.

"No" Tara cried, tears welling up in her eyes. "Please say she's ok." Tara and Faith had been best friends since Tara was three years old. Their mothers had been friends as well and it had been a hard year on them all, since Tara's mother had only passed away 9 months before. The two teenagers had shared everything, from Tara's study of witchcraft to Faith being called as a Slayer. Tara had helped look after Liam while Faith did her nightly patrol and had helped her defeat Kakistos when the aged vampire had kidnapped her watcher and little brother. Though they had been too late to save Lydia, they had managed to get little Liam out before casting a barrier spell and setting the whole warehouse alight and watching through the window as Kakistos burned to ash. It wasn't one of her prouder moments but the monster had deserved it. She had taken over the role of researcher and partial Watcher to the younger girl when she refused to follow another Watchers orders and told the council to shove it out their ass. She had only just started to trust, respect and care for Lydia when Kakistos had taken her and she knew Faith wasn't willing to risk it again. Snapping out of her memories she saw the brunette shake her head.

"She was too sick; they couldn't do anything to help her."

Tara reached out and wrapped her arms around the younger girl.

After a minute she pulled away. "So what happens now?"

"Now, Liam and I leave town, social services want to take him away cause I'm to young to look after him." She gently wiped her hand over the bruise on Tara's cheek. "I want you to come with us?" She asked.

Tara shook her head roughly. "I can't, he'll find me."

"Not if we go far enough away" Faith replied.

Tara looked down. "I can't, I'm sorry."

Faith took a deep breath. "I understand, I better go, we don't have long till social services gets here, I'll call you ok."

Tara gave her another quick hug. "You better."

Faith turned to leave before stopping. "Oh I found this; I think it's from mom. It's for you." She held out the envelope.

Tara took it from her and smiled. "Thank you."

Faith gave her one last long look before taking off to her own apartment and started packing her stuff.

Tara watched her walk away before heading back inside. She flinched when she saw her father standing there with her brother. "Donnie and I are going to the bar, we'll be home by six, I expect this place to be spotless and dinner be on the table when we get back." He stepped forward and glared at her. "Is that clear."

Tara nodded her head fearfully. "Y-y-yes S-Sir" She stuttered.

He threw her a look full of disgust before storming out the door, Donnie following behind him with a cruel smirk on his face. "Y-y-y-y-y-yes S-s-s-s-sir." He mocked laughing as he shut the door behind him.

Tara held back tears and sat down on the couch, the letter still in her hand. Taking a few deep breaths she opened the envelope, careful not to tear it, pulling out the slips of paper she unfolded them and smiled at the butterfly that decorated the top right hand corner. Sitting back she started to read.

_Dear Tara,  
I sit here writing letters to my children to read after I'm gone and how could I do anything but write one for you too. I love you as if you were one of my own and it is one of my many regrets that I won't get to see the beautiful woman you will become._

_I remember the talk I had with your mother on your seventeenth birthday last year while you and Faith were at the cinemas and I remember how proud she was of you. It wasn't only that she said it but you could see it when she looked at you, it was written all over her face how much she loved you. And I know that even if she didn't get to say it that she will be with you just like I will be. I wish only the best for you sweetie, in life and love and I know you will find happiness one day._

_Now this is where I ask for my final favor. I ask that you look after my firecracker and my little man. Faith has so much love inside but I'm scared that she'll hide herself away after I'm gone. She's always been strong, but that strength comes from love and as much as I wish I could, I can't be there to provide it, I can't be there to support her when she needs it, to be strong when she needs to be weak and I ask you to do it for me. Be her strength Tara, she has been through so many challenges in her short life and I'm afraid there will only be more in her future, but I know, that if the two of you are together there's nothing that you can't triumph over._

_Be strong my darling, Live like it was your last day, love like it was you last day, but I don't expect to hear you knocking on heaven's gates for a very long time. Know that your mother and I will be here watching you, loving you, and awaiting the day that we will all be together again._

_Loving you now, Loving you always.  
Delilah xxxooo_

Tara closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears from flowing. When she opened them again she made to put the letter away when she noticed some more writing.

_Tara, I don't know if you've found it but if you haven't, look inside the history book your mother loved, although your father thought he got rid of it, your mother saved it for you, and it seemed we both had the same idea.  
Love Delilah._

Curious, Tara stood up and walked to the bookshelf that aligned the lounge room wall. Pulling out the old history book Tara was surprised to find it hollowed out and two envelopes inside. Opening the thinner one she was surprised to find an acceptance letter to the only university she wanted, she had applied to that particular university because it was so far away from home that she hoped she would never have to return, she had never gotten a reply, obviously because her father had hidden it, opening the other she found it was full of money.

It only took her a second to make up her mind; she now knew what her mother's wishes were, adding that to Delilah's own and the idea of leaving this place once and for all. Tara was in her room and within five minutes had packed everything she would need.

Pausing at the door she took one more look at the place that had been her own personal hell for the last nine months since her mother died, she didn't have one regret as she pulled the door closed behind her.

She was just in time it seemed, as both Faith and Liam were closing their own door. Faith stopped when she saw Tara. "So how do you feel about Sunnydale California?" Tara asked.


	5. Leaving Home

A/N: I must admit I was a little scared no one would like that it was Tara but everyone seems to so that's cool. I read the reviews and I was like phew lol. 

**Allen Pitt** - I'm glad you like it. As for your suggestions about her father, I have read several BtVS & Stargate cross-overs and have vague memories of the show but not enough to be comfortable writing it sorry, and Sirius Black, well now there are several possibilities there but as of the moment I can't be definite on it, I actually have one idea running through my head right now but whether I use it or not... I'll write it up and see how I feel then. Yes I agree, although she wasn't exactly happy about it at first she did come to trust Post and I think her betrayal had a lot to do with Faith's attitude for the rest of the series. I reckon Faith used the manager's death to her advantage actually, after that episode you never see them hounding her for rent. Someone with Faith's life experience would certainly be able to get free rent or at least cheaper rent using not only the dead guy in her room but being attacked on their property as a justifiable reason. But yeah I also found it strange how no one actually helped her, It wasn't really said on the show but she must have been at least younger than Buffy and it should have been Giles or Wesley that helped her out but I guess from Joss's point of view if she had of had that kind of help she wouldn't have needed to go to the mayor and their wouldn't have been a decent storyline so from an outsider's perspective there was a reason. Fortunately I have no such compulsion. :o) And Willow will probably never actually like Faith, but she will like her blonde friend. OMG lol, see this is what you get when you leave a long review, but I love em so keep em coming lol.

**kinetic-kid** - I'm glad that you're glad. Tara and Faith are two of my favorite characters. And I think given the chance that these two would have gotten along great if Faith had of been in Sunnydale longer and actually gotten to know Tara. Raise your hand if anyone else wanted to go find Joss Whedon and beat the snot out of him for killing her off?

**shermi** - I'm pleased that you agree about Tara. The F/X pairing will be a long way off, as for the moment Xander is still with Cordelia and Faith will be in no shape ready for a boyfriend but it most probably will happen. When I first thought of this it was going to be way AU. Xander was originally going to be Faith's little brother but I decided to go with cannon so I had to pick a new name. I did a search for baby names and as Alexander meant protector of mankind, I wanted something with a similar meaning and found Liam meaning Unwavering Protector, which now I think about it, it could be the reason it was Angel's human name.

And is anyone else scared that Xander went from being her little brother to being her love interest, or just me lol.

**Harry2** - Thank you. And yes it is the same Tara and yep, within a few more chapters' they will be there. That's if my muse doesn't take me in a completely different direction and send them somewhere else.

**Darklight **- Sorry but this won't be F/T. While I'm not opposed to slash I just don't think I would be very good at it. And I believe Xander might just stand up to them, His done so before on numerous occasions when he's believed his right and was even willing to stand up for Faith, she just wasn't in the right place mentally to accept it. Who knows, I may get thrown completely off tangent, Xander may end up with Anya and Faith might start dating Riley. Nothing's set in stone but I hope you will continue reading anyway.

**EmmieLou555** - My thought's exactly, the differences in their personalities might just be what makes them the best of friends.

And now that the reply's are longer than the chapter itself lol, I'll stop babbling.

* * *

Chapter 5

When they arrived at the Bus Terminal they had decided that they would head to Sunnydale California. It was on the opposite side of the country, far enough away from Boston Massachusetts and social services, Tara could attend university and they would be able to do it all together.

Grabbing their bags from the back of Janine's car the four of them made their way inside. They were looking for the first bus out of the state, it didn't matter where it went, they would figure out the best way to get to Sunnydale once they were away from here.

Tara quickly scanned the bus departures board and spotted a bus for Cleveland leaving in 15 minutes. "What about that one?" She asked pointing it out to Faith who carried a sleeping Liam in her arms.

Looking up Faith saw which one Tara was pointing at. "It's as good as any since there's none to L.A any time soon."

"How about you girls take a seat." Janine said. "I'll get your tickets. We don't want any questions asked."

Both girls nodded and carried their things to a nearby sofa before sitting down.

Janine took a deep breath before walking to the nearest service desk. After waiting for the person in front of her to finish she stepped forward.

"Good morning, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I would like to book three seats on the bus leaving for Cleveland."

"Ok" The clerk replied. "Three adults?"

"No, 1 adult, 1 teen and a child, my nieces and nephew came to visit for a holiday and I need to work so I can't take them home."

The clerk just nodded before turning to her computer. After a few minutes she looked back over. "I have them booked to leave on the Cleveland bus leaving in 10 minutes, is that suitable?"

Janine breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great, thank you very much."

The clerk handed her the tickets with a smile. "Your welcome."

Heading back to the girls she checked her watch, they had about 20 minutes before their time ran out. She couldn't believe how fast things were moving and she couldn't deny that she was worried about them, she knew that they hadn't even started dealing with this mornings incident yet, but was happy knowing they would still be together. Stopping in front of them she grabbed the three bags that belonged to Faith and Liam. "Your ride leaves in 10 minutes, we better get to the bus."

Silently they stood and followed as Janine led them to the bus. Handing the bags over to the driver to store underneath she watched as Tara did the same with her own and turned to face the siblings she had come to care about a lot over the last few years. "You make sure to take care ok." She hugged Faith, careful of the sleeping child in her arms before leaning down to place a soft kiss on Liam's forehead.

"We will." Faith answered softly. "Thank you for helping us."

Janine smiled through the tears that were forming in her eyes. "It was no problem. I expect to hear from Dr Donovan that you guys are safe and sound ok." When Faith nodded she turned to look at Tara. "You'll look out for them?"

Tara gave her a shy smile. "We'll look out for each other."

Waving goodbye, they climbed aboard the bus and took a seat towards the back. Tara sat in the window seat, Faith took the seat closest to the isle and they managed to situate Liam comfortably in between them.

Leaning back in her seat Faith let out a big sigh. She couldn't believe that, less than two hours ago, she had watched her mother take her last breath. That she wouldn't be there when they lowered the second most important person in her life into the ground. Liam was now her first priority and glancing down at his sleeping form, she knew that come hell or high water, he would always come first.

Looking over at Tara she could see the blonde Wicca was worried about her. Giving her, what she hoped was a reassuring smile, she pulled the envelope she had gotten out of her mother's wooden chest, out of her pocket, unfolded it, and started to read.

_My darling daughter,  
It is my fondest wish that you will never have to read this letter. That I will get well and everything will be ok, but the realist in me knows that's all it will ever be. A wish._

_As you know, I was only seventeen when I fell pregnant with you and my family disapproved of your father so we ran away to be together. It was the happiest day of our lives when you were born and to this day I have never once regretted my choice, how could I? I was blessed with a beautiful little girl who grew up to be an exceptional young woman and I was later given a little boy whom I cherish. Your father and I loved you both more than words could ever express and my only hope is that you knew that. Times have sometimes been hard, you have been through more than I ever imagined anyone could and I know that you will come out standing strong. I just wish I could be there to see it._

_You have an amazing ability to care for the people you love, like you have me and I am so proud of the woman you've become. You have given up more that should be asked from anyone and you have done it without complaint. I never wanted this for you my darling, I wanted your life to be full of happiness and love and I am so sorry I wasn't able to provide that for you as a mother should but never once doubt that I loved you._

_Don't hide; don't let your heart be locked away from life because as much as it hurts my love, it is worth it. Live and love for me, I already know the wonderful person you are, let the rest of the world see what I have; let them love the woman that I am proud to call my daughter._

_Take care of your brother, he's going to need you in the years to come and if he's with you I can go peacefully knowing he will be safe and loved. Be happy and take care of yourself firecracker._

_All my love, now and forever Mommy. xxxooo_

Closing her eyes to block the tears, she let her head fall back onto the headrest and silently vowed to be strong, to let nothing stand in the way of what she wanted and to be the longest-lived the Slayer the world had ever seen. For Liam's sake.


	6. Running

**A/N:** Sorry if this took to long, A friend of mine went into hospital so I watched her kids for her and didn't have the chance to get on a comp before now. Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to let me know what you think. 

**Allen Pitt** - Yeah they do don't they. I can't guarantee there will be a big explanation about their families but I will try and add something to give everyone a bit more background info. Will be a little way off though cause I still have to come up with a background for them lol And yes, Faith and Willow clash, Willow's insecurities about her place in the group and her fear at being replaced as Buffy's best friend caused a lot of tension between the two, but Faith will also not be trying for acceptance within the group as much as she did in cannon because she has own place with Tara and Liam. But yeah, Willow won't be happy with the F/X thing at all. We'll just have to see what happens when we get to Helpless, I think it's almost time for me to get my Season 3 DVD's out and start revising. Also I wanna say thanks heaps for your reviews. Not only does it tell me you read it, it tells me you actually thought about it and I really do appreciate it.

**Darklight** - Lol, you sure? I could defiantly see a little R/F action.

**Harry2** - And if we know anything about Slayers on Hellmouths, it defiantly means trouble.

**Ali-Chan1** - I'm love that you love it. :)

* * *

Chapter 6.

When the three weary runaways made their way of the bus in Cleveland the next day all they wanted was a warm bath and a bed to get a decent nights sleep. What they got was a terminal full of whispering people giving them curious looks.

"What the hell is going on?" Faith hissed to her blonde companion.

Meanwhile all Tara could seem to focus on was the black and white photograph of 6 year old Liam plastered on nearly every wall around the room. "Uh oh."

Faith followed her best friend's line of sight and felt her heart sink. "Oh god."

"Why is my picture on the wall Fai" Liam asked tugging on her hand.

Ignoring his question Faith swooped him up into her arms and headed for the door. "We gotta get out of here Tar."

Tara didn't bother answering and just followed Faith as they raced for the nearest exit. And were abruptly stopped by a pair of security guards. "I'm afraid we can't let you leave miss."

Handing Liam over to Tara Faith stepped forward. "Yeah?" She sneered. "And who's gonna stop me? You"  
She laughed. "I don't think so."

They both put their hands on the batons around their waist. "You are to be detained until the authorities arrive." The same man replied.

"Get out of my way!"

"Please, just come with us quietly and no one will get hurt."

"Oh believe me, there's going to be a lot of hurt." She snarled before spinning around to deliver a roundhouse that knocked the speaker unconscious. She looked up at the remaining guard. "Now are you going to get out of my way or are you going to follow your friend to the land of nod?"

Pulling the baton out of his holster he swung towards the teen. And was stunned when she caught his wrist in one hand while backhanding him with the other.

Twisting his wrist so as to make him drop the baton Faith repressed a twinge of guilt as she slammed her forehead down and head butted him with enough force to make his world go black.

Turning back she grabbed Liam from Tara's arms before pushing the door wide open and stepping out and running down the alley across the road and around the corner into a smaller alley that led to another street. She could hear the sirens getting closer by the second and looked fearfully at Tara. "Are you sure you want to stay with us?"

Tara took one look in her best friend's eyes and saw the fear and dread that had taken over and knew she wasn't scared for herself. She nodded sharply. "All the way."

"Ok." She said. "We gotta get away from here and come up with another plan. Obviously we're not going to be able to catch another bus. Any ideas?"

Tara gave her a thoughtful look. "Given enough time and with the right ingredients I should be able to cast a glamour on all us to last maybe a week, it's not a long-term thing but I should be able to do it till we are far enough away."

"I appreciate it Tigerlily, but what about now?" Faith asked urgently as she heard several cars pull up around the corner.

"Fai, Fai look." Liam cried capturing both their attentions. "Mummy always said if we were in trouble to go to the police, and look, there's a police lady now."

Both girls swung their heads around and were horrified to see the cop.

The officer in question stopped with a look on her face that could only be described as busted. She had seen the trio and had attempted to sneak up on the brunette as she had heard what had happened to the last pair that had tried to stop her.

After taking a close look at her 5'4 frame she realized their must be some mistake. There was no way this girl had taken down two large security guards. With a quick swish of her hand she motioned her partner to come out from behind the dumpster and advanced on them.

"Do you realize how much trouble you're in young lady?" She asked stopping a few feet away and placing her hands on her hips.

Faith closed her eyes for a second and breathed deeply. They were already in enough trouble without having the entire Cleveland Police Force after them because she attacked two of their officers.

"Please." She said almost pleadingly after opening her eyes. "Please don't do this. I don't want to hurt you but you're not taking him away."

Unsure of what to say to that, both officers were silent for a minute. Whether this girl could follow through with her threat or not, and both of them didn't believe she could, this was a situation that needed to be handled delicately.

Officer Davis stepped forward. "We can't just let you go either, whether you want to accept it or not, both of you are now in the guardianship of the state and you need to be taken back to Boston where you will both be placed in homes till your legal adults."

"And I refuse to leave him, we go back there and they will split us up. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. Now can we hurry this along, We've got places to be."

Davies looked towards the blonde who hadn't spoken. "Can't you try to talk some sense into her, you have to know you wont leave this town and the less you fight the easier it will be on both of them."

Tara stepped forward till she was standing side by side with Faith. "I-I-I'm sorry sir, but I can't do that."

Sighing both officers shared a look before moving forwards in unison to grab the runaways.

As they come towards her Faith reached out quickly and grabbed both their guns from their holsters, ducked between them and threw the guns away before either cop had realized what happened. Trusting Tara to get Liam far enough away she focused on dodging the wilds grabs they made for her and pulled the pair of handcuffs from Davies belt and used his own momentum to send him sailing into the brick wall behind her.

Satisfied that he was stunned for the time being she ducked under the arm of the female officer that first approached them before swinging around and lightly pressed her up against the wall on the other side of the alley. Clicking the cuffs around one wrist she attached the other end to a strong looking metal pipe that ran the length of the building.

Without wasting time she quickly pulled her belt off to ensure she couldn't call for back up on the walkie talkie attached to it and after grabbing the other pair of handcuffs off it threw it to join the guns. Moving quickly so she wouldn't have to go another round with Davies she dragged him across the way till he was next to his partner before repeating the motion.

Once she was sure they were secure she collected up all their belongings and put them behind a dumpster allowing them to see where they were just unable to reach till they were free.

Picking up the bag from where she had dropped it during the fight she waited till Tara and Liam rejoined her before turning to face them. "Like I said, I'm really sorry but I couldn't let you take him."

And without another word the three of them took of down the alley and around the corner out of the cop's sight.

The two officers sat there in stunned silence. It had been less then two minutes ago when they thought they were in complete control of situation to being handcuffed and their perp gone.

Neither spoke for a full 3 minutes.

And it was another 5 before either realized they had the key to the cuffs in their pockets all along.

**A/N 2:** I apologize for my sad ass attempts at fight scene's lol, I'm not very good at them.


	7. Surprise

**A/N:** Ok without actually giving it away you will have to just go with the flow here, I only recently saw the episode mentioned and have no idea of the school year in the U.S, just imagine this is taking place towards then end of the school year when ever that may be. 

**Aaron -** You know, I really could. Some little Liam/Angel bonding moments would be so cute, Maybe the Scoobies might have a daylight demon to fight and the only one to baby-sit would be Angel. Little Liam would be cute, Little Dawn would probably drive him up the wall, definatly food for thought.

**gidgetgirl -** Thank you. Yeah I know the grammar is off but honestly english was never my strong point. I was more of a math and science girl but if anyone would be interested, I would be grateful for a beta. I guess it is but I never really thought about it, just sorta seemed like the thing to write.

**asianvietgirl52 -** Thank You, I've noticed that too and while their may be some emotional scenes I think it will be neccesary, you can't go through what she has and not break down at some point but I will do my best to stick with in the character and not make it too over the top.

**charmed-greek -** I'm glad you like it but definatly have a look around this site, there are some amazing stories out there and if you would like any recommendations e-mail me, I have a couple of hundred lol. I have Wrong Turn on DVD but haven't seen City By The Sea yet, I'll have to hire it our or something.

Another big Thank You to everyone else who reviewed, it really does make your day when you check your e-mails and find lots of reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It was 45 minutes later when they felt secure enough to stop and entered into another alley. "I think we're ok for now." Faith said crouching down in front of her little brother slightly worried that he hadn't spoken the entire time. "Are you ok Lee?"

Liam nodded slowly.

"You sure Sweetie?"

She felt a moment of panic when his eyes filled up with tears. "I'm scared Fai." He whispered. "Mommy's gone and we're running from the police woman and mummy said they were the good guys and your fighting, I thought you only fought the bad men." He rubbed at his eyes with a little fist. "I don't understand what's happening."

"Oh baby." Faith pulled him towards her and enveloped him in a hug and tried to focus her thoughts, how in the hell was she going to explain this to him. She'd been so worried about not losing him; she'd forgotten that he was just a 6 year old boy that had lost his mother and had had his life turned upside down. Pulling back, she looked him in the eye. "I swear I will explain everything but it's almost dark and we need to find somewhere to stay the night. But I promise you, everything will be ok. You know Tara and I will never let anything happen to you don't you?" When he nodded, she looked over to her blonde companion and saw she had her deep-in-thought face on. "What are you thinking?"

"I saw a motel just up the road." Tara replied. "I can cast a temporary glamour on myself long enough to get us a room, then come back and get you. They might not even be looking for me but better safe then sorry right?"

Faith nodded. "You got enough energy to do that?"

Tara returned the nod. "Yeah, anything more I'll need supplies and time to rebuild my energy stores. I'll get the room for three days, that should be long enough to find a magic shop and get what I need."

"Ok, you go do your thing, we'll wait here till you get back, it's better if we stay off the streets." She watched as the sun finally disappeared and glanced back at her friend. "Be careful though, we don't know what the Cleveland night life is like."

Nodding in understanding Tara closed her eyes and started concentrating. She muttered a few words under her breath and Faith watched in fascination as her best friend was replaced with a red headed woman a few years older then she actually was. "What can I say?" Tara grinned. "I have a thing for red heads."

Faith smirked at her. "You'll have to teach me that trick, would be hella easy to get into clubs if I could do that."

Tara scowled at her but didn't reply and left the alley and headed towards the motel a block down.

It was 10 minutes later when Faith felt the telltale signs that a vampire was close. Judging by the strength of the tingle it was more than one.

Cursing under her breath, she stood up and pulled a couple of stakes out of her bag. Seeing another dumpster that all alleys seem to have she grabbed her bags and took Liam by the hand and guided him over to the shadows cast by the dumpster. "I need you to hide for me Lee ok?" She saw his frightened look and gave him a tight smile. "Everything's gonna be ok, you just stay here and don't make a sound."

When he nodded fearfully, she stood up and moved as far away from him as she could while still being close enough to keep an eye on him.

It was only seconds later when four vamps entered the alley. "Told you I heard someone." A short chunky one said. "Now do you believe me?"

He was answered by a punch in the face. Faith followed the arm and saw a good-looking dark haired man. He looked only young, was probably turned no later than 25. But what caught Faith's attention was the way he was sending her Slayer senses crazy. He was definatly powerful. "Who the hell is responsible for turning this piece of trash?" He asked, his handsome face twisted into an ugly sneer.

The other two vamps looked horrified. "I-I-I don't know boss, but we'll take care of it." One stuttered while the other nodded so hard Faith thought his head was going to fall off.

The boss kicked the vamp that was lying on the ground and laughed when he cried out. "Get this thing out of my sight." His dark glittery eyes landed on Faith. "And stay away, this girl is mine."

Faith almost laughed at the sight of the idiots falling over themselves to follow orders.

Neither Slayer nor Vampire moved until the alley was clear and there was only the two of them left standing meters apart.

The Vampire spoke first. "There's something different about you." He murmured circling her slowly.

Faith watched him cautiously. "Well you're not exactly Joe normal yourself."

He smiled in triumph. "The Slayer."

Faith smirked at him. "A Vampire." She mocked.

He stopped moving, cocked his head to the side, and grinned. "I like you, you've got spunk."

Faith, very aware that he was now standing dangerously close to where Liam was hidden pulled the stake from her pocket and tapped it against her palm impatiently. "I know who you are, you know who I am, can we get this show on the road?"

Before she could even blink, the still unknown vamp spun in a swirl of black leather and reached for the young boy. She started forward only to be stopped when he held her little brother up by the throat. "Hmmmm." He murmured. "I thought I heard something."

"You hurt him overbite and I swear on my mother's grave you'll be screaming for years." Faith growled, refusing to let the fear wrenching in her heart paralyze her.

He looked into her eyes. He could see the fear, but also the determination in her stance. He would kill this Slayer, but not now.

While as a Vampire he didn't actually care about anything other than having a good time he had heard rumors of a Slayer, so deadly that almost nothing that encountered her lived to tell the tale. And the reason for that being she fought for something other than just a duty and he could see it in this Slayer's eyes. She wasn't lying; there's was nothing she wouldn't do for this puny little human in his hand. And that meant she was not only a dangerous warrior but also one that needed to be respected. He had learnt from one of the best. William The Bloody might not have been his sire but 20 years he had traveled with him had taught him more than his own sire ever could. If you wanted to be worthy of being a creature of the night you didn't act like a bully, oh you could take what you want when you want, but when it came down to Slayers you fought them one on one. They might only be little girls but they at least deserved the respect and honor of a true fight and he was never one to back down on a challenge.

Without warning, he tossed the kid in his hand towards her. "By the way Slayer, the names Julian. Remember it, cause we will meet again." And with that he took off out of the alley before she could give chase.

Once she was sure he was gone, she lowered the boy in her arms and franticly checked him over. "Are you ok, did he hurt you?" She stopped and started shaking him fiercely. "I thought I told you to stay quiet, you know after Kakistos how dangerous it is." Without giving him a chance to reply, she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh god, I was so scared."

After several moments she pushed him back and started had to restrain herself from shaking him again and settled for looking over his neck. Pushing his head from side to side, she realized that his skin had only a touch of redness to it, he probably wouldn't even bruise. When her heart beat finally returned to normal and she was able to calm down she looked into his wide eyes. "I told you not to make a sound."

"I didn't." He cried. "There was a mouse; it ran through the rubbish, I didn't make a sound I swear Fai."

Faith just nodded before pulling him to her again, only without the crushing force of the previous hug. "Ok, it's ok. Nothing happened, no one's hurt, its ok." She repeated, unsure of whether she was trying to convince Liam or herself.

And that was how Tara found them 10 minutes later. To say she was worried about the way the young Slayer held her brother to her protectively would be an understatement. Something had happened of that she was sure, but in an alley wasn't the place to talk about it. "Faith." She called out. "I got the room, we should go."

Nodding Faith stood but took Liam's hand with her own and picked her bags up with the other hand. Smiling shakily at Tara, she nodded. "Ok Tigerlily."

Tara placed a comforting hand on her best friends should and tried to calm her down slightly before leading them out of the alley and towards the motel. Quickly and silently, the three of them climbed the stairs to their room.

Feeling a sudden shiver down her spine Faith stopped before she crossed the threshold into their room and looked around but the whole street was covered in darkness and she couldn't see a thing. The sensation didn't feel evil, but after the confrontation earlier with Julian she wasn't willing to take any chances, with a quick glance around again she turned and hurried into the room missing the young girl watching her shocked, hidden by the darkness.

Tru Davies sighed as she clutched her coat tighter around her body. She couldn't believe Candice did that to her. She knew how she felt about Ronnie, yet her so-called best friend turned on her and stole the boy she liked.

Sighing, she kicked an empty can along the footpath before feeling something go through her. Stopping she searched the street and found her eyes unexplainably drawn towards the motel over the road, but more specifically to a young woman standing underneath a light on the top floor. A young woman looking exactly like herself.

Tru felt her mouth drop open and it wasn't until the girl vanished into a room that she managed to shake herself out of her surprise. "Holy crap." She muttered. Taking one last look towards where she had last seen the girl, she turned and headed for home. Her earlier thoughts of Ronnie gone and her attention now centered on that girl and why she felt so familiar when Tru had never seen her before.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Ok so now you know it will also be a crossover with Tru Calling. I know the timing's a little off but just assume Tru started school a year early, she has a photographic memory so it wouldn't be far fetched to say she started a year younger then everybody else (I hope). This popped into my head after I downloaded the Reunion episode to watch and saw that Tru went to high school in Cleveland. Believe it or not, I hadn't even considered that or the fact that there was a Hellmouth in Cleveland when I picked it as their first stop. I was just looking at maps of the U.S and it jumped out at me. Hope you enjoy this chapter and would love to know what you think. In addition, do you think I should move this to BtVS Crossovers or just leave it here? 


	8. Watching Over

**A/N:** Wow, it's been a month since this story was updated. Sorry about the long wait, I've moved, had to get another connection to the net set up, had to wait over a week for the modem then the day I get it I lose power, Grrrrrrrrr. Hopefully updates will be up much quicker from now on, I'm aiming for at least once a week but will have to see how it goes. I'm also working on another story but I'm trying to pre-plan this one, A Buffy/Narnia Crossover with the main character being Dawn let me know if you'd be interested in reading. Ok on with the story. 

**Darklight** **-** True. Probably wont happen straight away, if ever but the idea has merit. You have to admit, it would be cute. I will have to try to develop his char more and see where it leads. I don't want him to just be Spike version 2.0.

**Allen Pitt -** Yeah me too, though I can't seem to find many. Yeah they are twin sisters. This chapter will explain how it happened and why. As for their powers, Tru seems to be a track star in college and even has a few fight moves in the first couple of eps in season 1 so there could be some transference of powers there. Yeah this is about 4 years before Tru gets her powers but Faith might find herself reliving days in the future. If I go that far I would say that the first rewind would probably be around the end of season 6. hint hint  
Problems with the cops would easily be solved by a quick background check; personally, I would be more worried about the vamp gunning for her look-alike more than anything else. She definatly was. Following cannon it showed that Faith wasn't interested in school and in this story she had much bigger problems to worry about, her mom, Liam, Slaying and still trying to pass let alone excel but Tru had no such issues so she focused on school. And no, after the death of Lydia she cut all ties and wanted nothing more to do with them. Once she reaches Sunnydale and meets Giles and the gang the option of getting the Councils help will become available but right now she's running on empty almost. A lot happened in the past 36 hours and the thought of getting help from the Watchers hasn't even crossed her mind. As always, thanks for the review.

**Ali-Chan1 -** Me too. I was so pissed that they cancelled it, Especially when Marti had just joined the team, but it's left a lot of room for Fanfiction I guess. Sorry this took so long.

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

Delilah Lehane watched as the girl she had mourned for 17 years walked away from her blood and cursed The Powers That Be for the thousandth time since she had died. It seemed that the Davies family's second daughter had died 12 hours after she was born and The Powers That Be had decided to take one of her little girls and give her the destiny that Elise Davies had died because of, since the eldest Davies daughter would turn to drugs even without the burden thrust upon her shoulders.

How dare they take her daughter from her for their twisted schemes. Since she had found herself in the higher realm she had seen the life both her baby girls had lead and would lead. One was destined to save the world and fight the forces of darkness, the other to go back in time and save the lives of people who would never know her sacrifice. Delilah vowed that if she ever got her hands on the badly dressed excuse of a balance demon, that had switched her daughter with the Davies deceased child, she would tear him limb from limb.

Both had to suffer the pain of losing their mothers and their fathers. Oh, Tru's was still alive but never around, and if she ever found out the truth of the lies and deceptions he had committed he would be as good as dead to her.

Part of her was so proud, who wouldn't be. Both her girls were fighting for the side of good, the higher powers had seen something special in her little girls, something she'd always known would be there.

But a bigger part of her was screaming in pain and anger. How could they expect so much from them? expect them to give up everything they were to fight their battles. They were using them as pawns, completely disregarding the fact they were only teenagers who had seen and experienced far too much pain and death in their short lives as it was.

And what scared her even more was that their wasn't anything about Liam's future. He was around, she could see that much but the PTB refused to show her anything about the life her only son would lead. Did he have a destiny? Would he be free to live a normal life or would he be sucked into the fight that had taken hold of his sister's?

She felt the warm arms encircle her from behind and turned to bury her face in the warm chest of her husband. "It's not fair." She sobbed.

Andrew Lehane tried to stop the flow of tears falling from his own eyes and he held his wife. While he had been here longer, had more time to come to terms with what his children's future held, it didn't make it any easier. He, like his wife, beamed at the thought that his little girls were destined save the world. That they could be trusted with the fate of mankind and he knew that trust wasn't misplaced. But every single entity in this place had seen his anger as he did everything he could think of to change their mind and save them from that fate. Or at least to find out what the future held for his only son.

But nothing he said or did had changed their minds. None of his begging or pleading had swayed them, they held firm and he could do nothing but hope that out of all the variations of the future there was, that his girls would find each other and have some happiness. It was all he could do.

"Is she ok?"

He turned to look into deep brown eyes and gave the woman a soft smile. "She will be. It's just a lot to take in."

Jenny Calendar nodded and moved away to give the grieving couple some space. She knew this must be difficult for them. She herself had experienced some of their rage and pain when she arrived and found out the anguish and suffering the people she loved had endured but this was their blood kin and it didn't compare. Willow, Buffy, Xander, Cordy and even Oz had a place in her heart, and it was on their behalf that she protested against what the Powers had install for them. But if they felt half of what she did when it came to Rupert it was almost unbearable.

The Powers had given her a choice when she arrived, as they had with all of them. She could move on, as was her reward for the fight she had participated in, go to Heaven and finally be at peace, or stay and watch over her loved ones. And while she would never regret her choice, her body ached to be with her love again. Seeing him, watching him, tore at her heart in ways she had never imagined.

Feeling the warm hand on her shoulder, she smiled through her tears at the young man.

Time had no meaning here, sometimes it felt like they had only arrived yesterday and other times it felt like they had been here forever. They had laughed and cried together, each one on them joined someway by the two Slayers that fought for the earth and they had become close enough to be able to sense each other's emotions.

Jesse McNally looked solemn as he placed his hand comfortingly on his former teachers shoulder. While he had been the fourth person to arrive in what, they called the Watching Room, he felt a bond with Jenny that he didn't have with the other's.

Merrick kept to himself mostly, barely talking to the other's he only joined them when Buffy was fighting some monster and criticized her fighting, muttering about things she should have done differently or bitching about having civilians in the fight, but you could see in on his face on the rare moments he let his guard down how proud he was of his Slayer. And though Andrew, Lydia and Elise were nice enough, Jenny was a fellow Sunnydalian. And unlike Merrick, she loved his friends too, she wasn't solely centered on Buffy, or even despite her feelings, on Rupert, she also cared what happened to Xander and Willow and Cordelia and that made them closer. That's not to say he didn't care about the Slayer or Watcher, he did, they were his friends friends so that earned them his love, and their actions as warriors earned them his respect, but Xander and Willow would always come first in his heart.

The group at the moment had just gone from 6 to 7 and he knew before long things would settle down but when someone new joined them it was only natural that their reactions and emotions would bring their own to the forefront but he unlike the rest knew how much this meant to his friends.

When he was alive, Xander and he had often talked about what they were going to do with their lives when they grew up, they knew their Wills would be ok, she was super smart and would succeed in anything she wanted but the two of them were never that confidant in themselves and though his life was cut short he was so immensely proud of his best friend and he knew that deep down inside himself so was Xander. Buffy entering Xander's life hadn't destroyed it in any way, it had given him a purpose and Jesse knew that in the end, they would be ok. They were strong enough to handle what was thrown at them and they would come out standing tall.

A flash of light brought him out of his musings and he saw the first person to ever enter this Waiting Room had returned. He guessed the Powers had thought it might be a little easier on Delilah if she wasn't brought face to face with the woman who had raised her second daughter as her own immediately.

Elise found herself troubled, while her mind knew that Tru wasn't really her's, her heart still rebelled against the thought. She was her baby girl and no matter how many times she told herself otherwise she couldn't make herself believe it.

When the light cleared and she was once again in the Waiting Room, her eyes immediately sought for the woman who had birthed her daughter and watched as she raised her head from her husbands shoulder.

Within seconds, they were in each other's arms. Each crying heartbreaking sobs for their child as only a mother can while the other occupants in the room watched silently.


End file.
